


[ART] First Vacation Together

by PotterArt



Series: Drawble The Day Away [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drawble, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterArt/pseuds/PotterArt
Summary: Walking along the shore, hands held tight, their smiles outshone the fading light.





	[ART] First Vacation Together

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Drarry Discord drawble challenge of Febuary 2019.

**Prompt:** "Firsts"

 **Restriction:** Primary colors only

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me and my art on [ Tumbr!](https://potter-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
